Dulce Calor
by KaT IvanoV
Summary: Tengo mucho calor susurro al aire...Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado... confeso acariciando los cabellos de Mu Y es aun mejor por que viene de tu parte... dijo...One Shot SagaMu


**"DULCE CALOR"**

El calor en el santuario era insoportable por mas que trataba de mantenerse fresco no lo conseguía...ya tenia mas de dos horas intentando controlar el calor pero por mas que buscaba un método no lo encontraba.

-Tengo mucho calor- susurro al aire, esas habían sido sus palabras mientras caminaba dándose un poco de aire extra con algunos movimientos de manos los cuales eran totalmente inútiles por lo que decidió que lo mejor era salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco...

Después de un par de horas se encontraba en las afueras del templo de géminis sentado en las escalinatas mientras veía como el sofocante sol se posesionaba en el cielo dejando pocos lugares con una tenue sombra para poder cubrirse.

Su joven cuerpo de escasos 14 años de edad el cual estaba totalmente sudado, sus hermosos cabellos se adherían a su cuerpo al igual que sus ropas...

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su cabeza en el pilar que se encontraba a su espalda agradeciendo mentalmente por esa pequeña brisa de aire que en esos momentos estaba corriendo y que alborotaba por unos segundos sus mojados cabellos.

Él se encontraba en esos momentos totalmente solo en la casa de géminis debido a que su hermano se había ido con Camus, Milo y Shura a divertir al pueblo...no podía entender como su hermano soportaba salir en un momento como ese, en el que el calor era totalmente insoportable, tan solo de recordar el atuendo que llevaba su hermano le causaba mas calor.

Ya que a quien se le ocurre salir con ropas completamente ceñidas al cuerpo, pero que podía hacer él...a su hermano le gustaba mucho llamar la atención con ese tipo de ropas así que lo único que podía hacer era desear que no se muriera asado con esas ropas debido al calor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en esos momentos por cierto pelilila que se acercaba feliz a donde él se encontraba.

-Saga...- le llamo tranquilamente el pequeño de solo 6 años de edad que miraba fijamente al peliazul, el cual abría sus ojos para observarlo fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Saga quedo completamente maravillado por la visión que se posaba frente a sus ojos en esos instantes lo que ocasiono que inconcientemente se frotara los ojos con el afán de saber si lo que se encontraba posado frente a su persona era alguien de carne y hueso o era un simple producto de su imaginación y si de eso se trataba deseaba no despertar nunca de ese ensueño.

Y era claro el motivo de la confusión de Saga ya que en esos momentos el pequeño pelilila que se encontraba frente a él tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras que sus cabellos algo mojados caían rebeldemente sobre su rostro pegándose en sus mejillas las cuales estaban ligeramente coloreadas de carmín debido al esfuerzo que había realizado ya que por lo que podía ver había bajado las doce casas corriendo, lo mas seguro era que tenia mucha prisa, la pregunta era... ¿Por qué bajaría corriendo¿A que se debía la prisa?.

-¿Qué sucede Mu?...-pregunto Saga reaccionando por fin al ver como el pequeño frente a él parpadeaba sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Es que mi maestro Shion me mando a buscarte...- susurro Mu bajando la mirada algo apenado debido a la fuerte mirada que poseía Saga.

-Y sabes a que se debe eso...-le pregunto tratando de encontrar la mirada del lemuriano sin éxito alguno ya que Mu mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Es que...le comente que te vi esta mañana y como tú dijiste que tenías mucho calor pues...-comenzó a decir Mu sin levantar la mirada y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos –Le dije que si podíamos ir al lago los tres juntos...-dijo de una manera demasiado rápida lo que ocasiono que Saga tardara unos cuantos segundos en procesar la información recién adquirida y unos segundos mas en poder entenderla.

Después de comprender las palabras de Mu y ver su aspecto tan...al punto de vista de Saga, tan lindo y tierno...lo único que pudo hacer el peliazul fue sonreír abiertamente sin dejar de mirar al pelilila.

Él jamás pensó que ese simple comentario de su parte lo pudiera escuchar alguien y se sorprendió de lo distraído que había sido en esos momentos al no percatarse de la predecía de Mu en la casa de géminis.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Mu fuera a decirle a su maestro Shion de su estado y que ofreciera ir al lago solo para calmar su calor...si que Mu le prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que el hacia.

Este pequeño pensamiento ocasiono que las mejillas siempre blancas de Saga se pintaran de carmín lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Mu quien miraba al peliazul con mucha discreción.

-Entonces aceptaras...-dijo Mu mirando a Saga con mucha ilusión ya que él quería pasar un rato agradable con el peliazul y en esos momentos esa era la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Saga guardo silencio por unos momentos –Claro, con mucho gusto iré contigo...- dijo sonriente –Y con el patriarca Shion-agrego al captar sus propias palabras y ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mu.

Un pequeño silencio algo incomodo se apodero del lugar debido a que ni Saga ni Mu sabían que hacer en esos momentos.

Pero para su suerte en esos momentos hizo su aparición Shion detrás de ellos llamando la atención de ambos al escuchar como se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar.

-Y bien...supongo que Mu ya te comunico la idea no es así Saga-comento Shion intercalando su mirada entre Mu y Saga percatándose de que ambos se encontraban algo extraños y dándose cuenta de que ambos evadían la mirada del otro sin darse cuenta verdaderamente de lo que hacían.

-Si...eso me estaba comentando hace unos instantes- dijo Saga mirando a Shion por unos segundos para después mirar a Mu el cual se paraba a un lado de Shion quien acariciaba los cabellos del pelilila alborotándolos levemente en una muy clara muestra de cariño de su parte.

-Bien entonces vamonos...-dijo Shion dándole la espalda a Saga para después empezar a caminar viendo como Mu se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos y por el rabillo de sus ojos se percato de la mirada que Saga le dedicaba al pelilila lo que ocasiono que sonriera discretamente.

oooooooooooooooooooo

El lago se encontraba en uno de los mejores lugares del santuario ya que era un lugar muy lindo rodeado de árboles y áreas verdes, a unos cuantos metros se podía ver claramente una cascada. Saga llevaba ya varios minutos contemplando el lugar y sus alrededores, percatándose de que Shion se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en los alrededores mientras que Mu corría velozmente con dirección al lago dándose una zambullida.

Esto ocasiono que salpicara a Shion quien le aconsejo a Mu que no se quedara con esas ropas mojadas para que no se enfermara a lo cual Mu accedió después de pensar que era lo mejor.

Shion excusándose diciendo que tenía sus ropas mojadas decidió que lo mejor era ir a cambiarse de ropas, muy buena excusa para alejarse del lugar dejando a Saga y a Mu completamente solos en ese lugar.

Saga trataba de aparentar el no prestarle mucha atención a Mu al tratar de centrar su atención en el paisaje que mostraban los alrededores mientras que el pelilila se divertía en el lago.

Pero que mejor paisaje que ver a Mu completamente mojado dejando que sus cabellos se esparcieran a su gusto por su espalda cubriendo su piel, se podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Saga salio de su entonación cuando sintió como unas manos tomaban las suyas jalándolo levemente.

-Saga...se supone que estamos aquí para quitarte el calor...-dijo Mu mirando al mencionado fijamente mientas hacia una pequeña mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que Saga lo único que hacia era mirarlo y que debido al calor se encontraba algo rojo y sudado –Vamos, ya estas rojo por el calor...-reclamo señalando las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo de Saga las cuales se pintaron mas al escuchar el comentario de Mu.

Saga se puso sumamente nervioso pero trato de disimularlo lo más posible para después ser llevado por Mu al lago y así tratar de controlar con el agua su sonrojo.

Ya ambos en el lago Mu se divertía mucho mojando a Saga mientras reía divertido al ver como esos cabellos azules terminaban todos revueltos y esparcidos por la espalda de Saga.

Después de un rato de estar en el lago jugando Saga recargo su espalda en una roca que se encontraba a la orilla del río cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la suave brisa que corría en esos momentos.

Se encontraba completamente relajado, debido a lo bien que la había pasado todo lo contrario a como se encontraba hace unas cuantas horas cuando no soportaba el calor.

Y todo gracias a Mu...

Su cuerpo se estremeció...pero no debido a la brisa fresca que corría en esos momentos, no...la razón era por que sintió algo calido recargarse sobre su cuerpo para después no solo sentir esa calidez en su cuerpo sino también en sus labios los cuales fueron levemente oprimidos por algo, una muy suave sensación que tenia un toque tierno, que no paso de ser un rose, pero que lo sorprendió.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos que él conocía a la perfección, un rostro que lo veía con una gran sonrisa y esos labios, que segundos antes estaban sobre los suyos, ahora estaban algo brillosos debido a que Mu los había mojado con su lengua sintiendo el sabor de los labios que había probado.

-Felicidades...- susurro Mu sin borrar su sonrisa acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Saga que permanecía sorprendido por la acción de Mu tratando de comprender el por que de sus palabras.

Segundos que para Mu fueron eternos pasaron para que Saga pudiera reaccionar y saber el por que de las palabras del pelilila.

-Gracias...- susurro del mismo modo con una pequeña sonrisa abrazando a Mu de modo de agradecimiento –Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado...- confeso acariciando los cabellos de Mu –Y es aun mejor por que viene de tu parte...- dijo para segundos después tomar con delicadeza la barbilla del pelilila para así poder besarlo.

Estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no se percataron de la presencia de Shion que los observaba a una distancia prudente mientras que sonreía al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

-Los años no pasan solo por que si...-susurro para si mismo satisfecho de los resultados que había obtenido en esos momentos para segundos después dar media vuelta y regresar al santuario del mismo modo que había llegado sin hacer el menor ruido posible para así no interrumpir a Saga y a Mu.

...Fin...

_Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta serie...espero que les guste...lo escribi hace algunos meses mas especificamente para el lindo cumpleaños de los gemelos de geminis...pero no me decidia en si era buena idea el subirla...pero al final me decidi y aqui estoy subiendola... _

_Espero sus review_


End file.
